Gohan's Tutor
by KitCloudkicker52885
Summary: It's been a year since Planet Namek blew up, Gohan is at home asking where his dad is. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi hired a study tutor for Gohan. The tutor turned out to be strict and abusive. What happens when Mr. Shoe meets Piccolo?


**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z**

This is my own idea of what happens to Mr. Shoe, Gohan's tutor. Instead of Chi-Chi throwing him out the window and chasing him off the land, I came up with an interesting idea…

* * *

**Gohan's** **Tutor**.

Gohan was leaning back in his chair in his bedroom, balancing a black pencil on his nose, wondering where his father is.

It has been a year since the battle with Frieza. Somehow, Goku survived Planet Namek's explosion and was probably on his way home from…wherever he was.

"Gohan!" called his mother, Chi-Chi. "Gohan!" She opened his bedroom door and saw him in his chair. "Hey, you, there you are. Good!"

Gohan leaned his head back further to look at his mother upside down.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked before losing his balance on the chair. "Whoa, wah!" He swung his arms around in a vain attempt to steady his balance on the chair; he fell backward onto the floor with a loud _thud._ "Ow…"

Outside the bedroom in the hall, someone tightened his grip on a long white whip.

"Gohan, you're being silly," said Chi-Chi, while Gohan just laughed sheepishly. Opening the door wider, she revealed the man standing there, wearing old fashion yellow glasses. "Gohan, we have a visitor. Say hi, this is Mr. Shoe and he's going to be your new tutor."

"But Mom, why?" Gohan whined as he pick his fallen chair up.

"He's going to help you take your studies to the next level, Gohan and I was thinking we might get started today."

"Can't I just study harder and forget about this tutor?" he begged desperately.

Chi-Chi frowned and shook her head. "No," she said, giving her beloved son the 'I-mean-business!' glare. "N-O, no and that's the final word. Gohan." She struck up a dramatic pose of depression "Goodness, why me? First my husband leaves then my son starts rebelling against me. Why me, why?" she leaned into an invisible man; both her hands on his chest. "This is where I just feel so vulnerable, where did I go wrong—?"

Mr. Shoe cleared his throat pointedly, and Chi-Chi instantly snaps out of her little soap opera.

"Gohan, it's time to get started." She bowed to Mr. Shoe. "There you go, Mr. Shoe, he's all yours now."

Mr. Shoe inclines his head. "Very well... Madam, I'll do what I can, I'm very strict, often times, slow students like this one needs a little more discipline."

Chi-Chi's pleasant smile melted into a frown. "My Gohan is not slow, Mr. Shoe," she said in a dangerous tone.

"Of course not," said Mr. Shoe dryly. "Now leave us, we got work to do."

A few hours later, Gohan was trying to figure out the problem to his study question.

"I see two mistakes on this already," said Mr. Shoe, examining Gohan's past work.

Gohan groaned at the source of the interruption of his concentration and then growled; "Mistakes are to learn from." he said as he moved his hand to sharpen his pencil and accidentally knocked a few books to the floor.

Mr. Shoe raised his whip and struck Gohan's upper back.

"What are you, some kind of rebel punk abandoned by his barbaric father?"

Gohan stood up, knocking his chair over. If Mr. Shoe could sense power levels, he would've been backing away in fear as Gohan's power level shot up through the roof. Instead, he raised his whip and was about to strike Gohan's face with it when a green hand came out of no where and grabbed the whip.

"Huh? What the—?" Mr. Shoe gasped. He stared at the hand; it was green with red lines on the wrist, his eyes move up to the owner of the hand. A green man with large pointy ears stood towering over him. He was dressed in purple gi with a white weighting cape and turban—the Namek, Piccolo.

Mr. Shoe looked up at Piccolo and saw that the Namek's face was twisting in fury. Piccolo grunted, growled and scowled at him before—

"HOW DARE YOU HIT GOHAN! NEVER HIT HIM AGAIN!" Piccolo bellowed at the unfortunate tutor, who was wincing in total fear and shock as he babbles like an idiot. "GRR, CHI-CHI, GET IN HERE AND BRING YOUR FRYING PAN!"

Chi-Chi came bursting into the bedroom with the famous Frying Pan of Doom in her hand.

She gasped. "Piccolo!"

"Now that you're here, I think it's about time you taught someone a lesson about hitting your son." Piccolo said in calm manner with his arms cross over his chest as he glared across the room at Mr. Shoe

Chi-Chi gave him a serious battle face and nodded.

_Now you're going to get it,_ Piccolo thought with a smirk, still glaring at Mr. Shoe who was shaking in fright against the opposite wall. _Now you'll learn the hard way what happens when you hit Gohan just for the purpose of making his grades improve. Oh, I hope Chi-Chi gets him good—_

BONK!

Piccolo felt a sudden throbbing pain on his head; he clutched it, yelling and growling in pain. He looked up at Chi-Chi, who stood by him with the Frying Pan of Doom in her hands. She was looking murderous.

"DARN IT, WOMAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Piccolo was now yelling at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stood firm. "No, that was for kidnapping my Gohan!"

_Of course, how foolish of me to think she'll just brush that one aside…she'll never let it go._

Piccolo took a deep breath, trying to restore what little patient he had.

"This is not the time, Chi-Chi," he said in a voice of forced calm. "Now are you going to whack this guy off your property or should I just blast him to H-F-I-L?"

"No, I'll handle this, Piccolo, now get out!" Chi-Chi said.

Piccolo nodded and flew out the window and landed a few yards away from the house and waited with arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, Mr. Shoe, what was going on?" Chi-Chi asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"He hit me with that whip when I accidentally dropped my books!" Gohan blurted out before he could stop himself

Chi-Chi glared at Mr. Shoe. "Is that true?" she asked her voice shaking with fury.

Outside the house, Piccolo stood there, listening to the conversation with a smirk planted on his face.

_He's going to get it now. And when Chi-Chi's through with him, I'll start torturing him my way! _

"Why, yes…" Mr. Shoe said in his strict manner. "I did say I was very strict…" he stopped talking when he noticed Chi-Chi's face twisting with fury, a kind of fury that was ten times worse then Piccolo's fury.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, causing birds to fly out of their trees in alarm. "THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STRIKE MY BABY!"

BONK! BONK, BONK, BONK! BAM!

She attacked the abusive tutor without mercy, striking every inch of his head with the Frying Pan of Doom! Outside, Piccolo grinned.

_YEA… YEA… GET HIM, CHI-CHI!_ Piccolo cheered in his thought.

Chi-Chi picked up a very battered Mr. Shoe with several knots on his head and a few missing teeth, and threw him out the window!

He flew across the yard, but he never hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see that he was hovering above the ground. Piccolo had caught him by the back of his shirt, holding him there.

"If you think you're getting off that easily, you've got another thing coming! Just wait till I'm through with you." Piccolo growled, causing Mr. Shoe to flinch in fear.

"Oh, please!" Mr. Shoe cried out, clapping his hands together in a begging gesture. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Fat chance." Piccolo grinned wickedly. "For what you did to Gohan, I'll torture you long and slow, making it as painful as possible without killing you."

And with that, Piccolo charged up the power within him and a white-flaming aura erupted around his body as he blasted off the ground, soaring into the sky with a frightful Mr. Shoe in his clutches.

Far, far away, in the wilderness, Piccolo landed on the ground and dropped Mr. Shoe on the ground.

Mr. Shoe let out a frightened groan as he backed away from Piccolo.

"Take another step…" Piccolo raised his hand to aim at the mountain, and shot a ki blast at it. Mr. Shoe's gaze follow the beam as it flew past him and hit the mountain. There was an explosion on the impact with the mountain, blowing it up. "And I'll do _that_ to your face…"

As the smoke cleared, Mr. Shoe's mouth fell open in horror. The mountain was gone! Completely wiped out of existence!

Mr. Shoe's legs froze, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by fright

_Hm,_ Piccolo noticed Mr. Shoe's fear. _Gohan was afraid of me at first but not like this, he wasn't paralyzed by fear like this guy is doing._

Piccolo raised his hand to the man, a light shone around Mr. Shoe's body and when the light faded away, his sensei clothing were gone to be replaced with purple gi, similar to Piccolo's.

"Welcome to Piccolo's Camp of Pain and Torture!" Piccolo announced. "Now, drop and give me eight hundred!"

Mr. Shoe fell over in stunned surprise. (Anime style.)

"I can't do eight hundred! It's impossible!" he protested as he got up.

Piccolo smirked. "Gohan was able to do it at age four, and you are, how old?"

"Forty-four…" he answered feeling inferior to Piccolo as well as Gohan. _Man, the kid was FOUR years of age and he did eight hundred pushups?!_

"Well?" said Piccolo, getting impatient. "What are you waiting for? I asked you for eight hundred pushups and you're telling me you're incapable of doing what a four-year-old kid was able to do?! You're pathetic!"

Mr. Shoe stared numbly ahead and said nothing.

"Alright, forget the pushups… I'll leave you here in the wild. If you can survive out here for six months without getting eaten by dinosaurs and wild mountain lions, I'll come back and beat you to a bloody pulp! And if you try to sneak away from this wilderness, I'll blast you to H-F-I-L! Am I clear?!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" he stammered.

"Good, see you in six months," and with a burst of power, Piccolo blasted upward to the sky and out of sight.

Alone in the silenced wilderness, Mr. Shoe blinked in confusion.

"Uh, did he say 'mountain lions and dinosaurs?" he glanced around and saw that he was all alone. "He must've been bluffing! Like anyone would just take off and leave me to my deathbed…" he tried to sound bold but there was still a note of fear in his voice.

GRRRR!

Mr. Shoe's body tensed up at hearing the growl, he looked to the right and saw a huge mountain lion, with two long fangs hanging below its chin. Mr. Shoe freaked out and took off running, with a roar, the mountain lion went chasing after him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, GREEN MAN!!" He screamed as he ran to the hills and out of sight…

From afar, Piccolo watched as the lion chase Mr. Shoe to the hills and chuckles.

"I'd like to see you try, little man…" Piccolo said smirking, before he sat down, cross-legged, his eyes closed in meditation.

Back at the Sons' house, the Ox King could barely control himself.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I heard you threw a guy out of the window." He laughed his big booming laugh as Chi-Chi was cooking.

"Shh, Gohan's studying, Daddy." She said, placing a finger over her lip.

The Ox King covered his mouth. "Oh, sorry," then he cracked up again with laugher "And then you chased him off the property, oh dear!" he laughed louder then ever.

"Father, please control yourself." She said, although she couldn't help smirking. "I didn't chase him off the property…"

"Oh?" the Ox King looked at his daughter closely. "What did you do, put him in that pot and cooked him?"

"Oh! Father!" she fumed, annoyed then she relaxed. "No, let's just say I gave Piccolo a little snack…" she winked evilly

The Ox King stared at her with eyes as big and wide as dinner plates, emphasizing his shock.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

"Hey, you're the one who thought I was cooking him for dinner! Good grief!"

"Oh, sorry honey." He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture.

"It's okay, Daddy. But Piccolo did take off with him, probably taking him far, far away from my Gohan! Maybe he's not so bad after all…"

In his bedroom, Gohan smiled as he heard his mother said that.

_I knew she'd learn to like him eventually._

He took a little break from studying, leaning back in his chair again, asking the same question he had asked that morning:

_Dad, where are you?_

THE END

(If you hate this story, please cut me some slack, this is my first DBZ fan fiction!)


End file.
